Jabberwocky
Jabberwocky (ジャバウォック) is the main antagonist in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou, he is the main villain and the final boss in both Aruto and Takion arcs. While he is directly referred to as the Great Riot King and his name is directly from the poem Jabberwocky who also created by Lewis Carroll. Jabberwocky Poems (In Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou)- Lewis Carroll According to Chiron: Twas brillig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves And the mome raths outgrabe. "Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The scythe that rip, the blades that cut! Beware the Jubjub riots, and shun The frumious Bandersnatch!" He took his vorpal sword in his hand, Long time the manxome foe he sought -- So rested he by the Tumtum tree, And stood awhile in thought. And, as in uffish thought he stood, The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, Came whiffling through the tulgey wood, And burbled as it came! One, two! One, two! And through and through! The vorpal blade went snicker-snack! He left it dead, and with its head He went galumphing back. Role in Game Aruto and Takion Arcs Jabberwocky is a powerful, dangerous, and seemingly demonic entity from thousands of years. From what can be told by putting various pieces of the stories and the tragedies of the wonderland, Jabberwocky banished from the hell thousand years ago and eventually enters into human world as human demon. Jabberwocky decides to conquer the entire world mercilessly with riots and his goal is to annihilate the mankind’s innocents and he tries to fill the world with endless despair, fear, grief, rage and sorrow. He immediately sets his demonic armies of riots upon the countries, quickly killing, slaughtering, or subjugating many innocent peoples with no taking prisoners. He sought to make a terror to the other countries to declare the world genocide. Because of this, he decided to create a hopeless world where despair reigns; using his demonic powers and he summons his army over billions of riots to conquer the world to achieve his goals. After he subdues most of the forces against him, Jabberwocky additionally defeats the heroes from the worlds. With his new army, it seemed that no one could shake his grasp on the world. By near the end of the game, however, he is defeated by a coalition of the heroes and Alice Musou Girls and eventually slowly dissipates into thin air. With this, Jabberwocky will never reappear again, thus ending both his evil plans and the Alice’s menace for good. Character Information Appearance Jabberwocky is a ageless demon human with long green hair that only reaches his neck length, crimson color eyes and two Diablo horns. He only wears a red Diablo style king's outfit consist of long sleeved long coat, a demon chest armor inside his coat, a long dark gray pants with demon scales and a pair of demon style boots. He also have a pair of demon style gloves with long red finger nails. Personality Jabberwocky is depicted as a well-mannered yet overly dramatic demon obsessed with villains, concealing the appearance of a ruthless and sadistic demon, and yet a man of his word. Despite this, he is the Embodiment of Despair, and doesn't believe that hope exists for everyone. On the depth, he is calm, cunning, and patient. He sees himself as an artist of despair. He knows that conquest comes when enemies turn their back on fear rather than face them. However, Jabberwocky does not acquire his satisfaction from conquest itself, as others might. He seems bored with actual administrating, leaving that up to his royal wife Queen Mabbelwocky. Jabberwocky feeds on the terror that preceeds the conquest. As his death and disappearance, Jabberwocky speaks a little polite words and protesting about his defeat by Alice years ago. Quotes *"Despair, reigns now...!" (selected in Character Select screen) *"Who dare to challenge Jabberwocky?!" *"Die!" *"Begone!" *"Take this!" *"I will ease your fate!" *"Fool!" *"Hahaha!" *"There is no escape!" (As starting Storm Rush Stance) *"Goodbye!" (As Storm Rush Stance finished or cancelled) *"Taste the fear!" *"Face your despair!" *"Drown into despair!" (As performs Standard Musou Attack) *"Weakling! Hahahahahaha!" (As performs Aerial Musou Attack) *"Can you run this?" (As performs direction Musou Attack) *"...Prepare to die!" (As performs Alternate Musou Attack) *"All the hopes are dying!" (As performs Huge AoE Musou Attack) *"Time to meet you doom!" (As performs Ultimate Musou Attack) *"Muhahahahahaha!" (As enters Burst Mode) *"Fear the RIOT KING!!" (As starts Burst Attack) *"DESPAIR~!!!" (As finishes Burst Attack) *"*hysterical laughter* The king will always triumph!" *"Victory shall be mine as part of our desire...*hysterical laughter*" Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stats: STR/'INT' (Physical/Magical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Horizontal swing left, Horizontal swing right, diagonal upward swing left, diagonal downward swing right and spinning around and final swing. Spiral knocks the enemy slightly at last hit. , ( ), ( ): Jabberwocky smashes the upper part of his scythe, which generates a massive dark shockwave around him. He raises his weapon free hand to fire a giant dark fireball in front of him. He follows with his other hand to shoot three electric dark bolts forward. , , ( ), ( ): Jabberwocky crouches to smash his scythe on the ground. As he does this, he is surrounded by a red aura that damages foes and launches them. He follows with two decisive horizontal swings. , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Jabberwocky swings his scythe around him 360° multiple times inward, and then swings right to left followed by a quick outward flail slash, and stomps into the ground making a staggering shockwave. The last two inputs, he rotates his body to send red energy on the ground next to him with the same hand. He then becomes airborne and spins, his scythe cutting foes around him. , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Jabberwocky hops forward for two slashes, can be repeated three additional times in a combo. The last two inputs, he levitates in the air whilst in a fetal position. He emits a destructive red aura whilst aerial. , , , , : Jabberwocky swings upward creating a massive energy explosion ripple of dark thunder that knocks victims into the air. He then unleashes a second dark thunder to inflict multiple hits. Spiral launches the enemy away slightly at last hit. , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Jabberwocky does a several extremely quick crossing slashes, then plunges his scythe into the ground making a quake. He then unleashes a repeatable combo of Risa's Death Spiral Skill Attack, can be repeated three additional times in a combo and to inflict multiple hits and spiral launches the enemy away from him at last hit. , , , , , , , , , , , : Jabberwocky becomes invincible to his foes by surrounding himself in a dark red aura, slashing forward with his scythe. As the effect wears off, he turns his scythe upside down to smash the head into the ground, emitting a red-and-black aura on the ground. He turns for a horizontal swing and follows with swing that cuts upwards. After six more horizontal swings, Jabberwocky rotates his scythe to point forward. As he thrusts it, he fires a red-and-black horizontal tornado forward thrusting his foes upwards. Direction, : Jabberwocky dashes forward and stabs his scythe into his foe via an unblockable grab, and if he connects, he takes it out of his impaled target and swings them around then smashes them away with a turning downward smash. Nightmare Dash ( , during dash): Jabberwocky downwards swing that slashes foes in front of him. At the last one, Jabberwocky does an uppercut slash that launches the enemy into the air. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Jabberwocky does a quick upper slash in mid-air and can be followed up by a basic air combo. , : Jabberwocky spins rapidly in the air before smashing his scythe on the ground, emitting a massive dark electric shockwave on impact. , , : Jabberwocky reaches out to grab an airborne enemy via an aerial forward rush in a red wind resistance aura. If it connects, Jabberwocky with an electrified face-grab slams the enemy to the floor as well as lands Jabberwocky himself to the ground. The shockwave from the slam blasts back grounded targets nearby with crashing knockback. , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): After two slash air combo, Jabberwocky does six stronger slashes followed by an even stronger one to the front. , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): After three slash air combo, Jabberwocky does a stronger but wider version of Risa’s Aerial C4-3. , , , , , : After four slash air combo, Jabberwocky stabs the airborne enemy and juggles them momentarily before slamming the victim to the floor. , , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): After five slash air combo, Jabberwocky does an upward diagonal slash to the right, followed by two pairs of criss-cross slashes to the front, and slams the victim to the floor to create a huge explosion shockwave that spiral launches the enemies away from him when they hit. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Jabberwocky counters the attacking enemy with C5. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Jabberwocky pauses momentarily before knocking away opponents with a single overhead swing. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Nightmare Cyclone: Jabberwocky spins his scythe rapidly and slashes harshly to unleash the very large but powerful dark tornado at the distance of 10 meters in front of him. When the enemies are hit by the black tornado slash, tornadoes that inflict multiple hits and spiral launch enemies up into the air for a while will be created for 10 seconds and causes confusion for certain probability (This skill is learned from the start of Jabberwocky’s Level). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Nightmare Stomp: Jabberwocky slam his scythe to the ground to create a 6-way dark shockwaves around him that pierces enemy through and pushes enemies back, then followed by a dark explosions on its trail that spiral launch enemies up into the air and causes confusion for certain probability (This skill requires Jabberwocky is Level 10). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 40 seconds Nightmare Suffering: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Jabberwocky stands in a ready swing position. Press the button to unleash a several slashes continuously. Press the button or the Storm Rush is timed out, he performs more slashes continuously, finishing the attack with a fierce thrust. Also every hit from Storm Rush stance will cause confusion for certain probability (This skill requires Jabberwocky is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 60 seconds Anguish Rage: (chargeable) Jabberwocky spins his scythe rapidly while charging his demonic energy (while the enemies are pulling closer to him), then he slashes harshly in front of him to unleash a very powerful slash that inflict massive damage on enemies and spiral launch enemies away from him with a infinite distance until hits the wall. Afterwards create a massive dark explosion that inflicting multiple hits, deal massive damage every hits and spiral launches on every hit and causes confusion for certain probability. However, the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Jabberwocky cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version can slash harshly around him instead of in front of him and causes more dark explosions (This skill requires Jabberwocky is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 60 seconds (uncharged), 120 seconds (charged) Anguish Storm: Jabberwocky stomps his scythe's hilt to the ground causes forced flinch, then he slashes harshly to filling the entire area with a flurry of dark elemental energy slashes in several directions to hit all enemies several times, inflict spiraling launch on every hit. On the final blow, he slashes harshly upwards to unleash a purple dark elemental energy slashes. Afterwards, the entire enemies are exploded and spiral launch away (also can cause confusion for certain probability (This skill requires Jabberwocky is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 120 seconds Musou Attacks (Jabberwocky Combo) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Jabberwocky charges his demonic energy then thrusts scythe forward and does a 8 Anguish Rage slashes. Then he slam his scythe to the ground to create a wide, powerful blast of demonic energy and followed by a powerful dark blast that . , (Armageddon Anguish) (Requires 1 Musou bar): While he is in airborne, Jabberwocky charges his demonic energy and pounds the ground, hitting enemies in a large radius with a shattering quake. Afterward create a massive dark explosion that inflicting multiple hits massive damage and spiral knocks away over a far distance on last hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Jabberwocky is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Armageddon's Rage) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Jabberwocky repeatedly spinning around in a downward right direction, bringing a stiff scythe down with each jump. It ends with Jabberwocky slamming his scythe into the ground, then blasts foes away with a massive ring shockwave. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Jabberwocky is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Armageddon Might) (Requires 1 Musou bar): grapple move with two different functions. If this attack is used in front of an enemy, it will cause Jabberwocky to brutally slash the intended target with a barrage of 100 scythe slashes after his weapon charged with energy. Instant kills the target if he connected. In case the move does not connect, Jabberwocky will temporarily gain the effects of hyper armor by unleashing a massive demonic force that may also devastate surrounding foes. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Jabberwocky is Level 30 and is usable with the R1. (Armageddon Storm) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Jabberwocky Combo): Jabberwocky charges his demonic energy, then after 3 seconds, he summons a massive dark tornado around him that inflicts massive damage and spiral knocks the enemies up the the air for a while. After 10 seconds, he Afterwards create a massive dark explosion that inflicting multiple hits, deal massive damage every hits and spiral launches away from him with a infinite distance until hits the wall. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Jabberwocky is Level 40. (Doomsday Onslaught) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Armageddon Storm): Jabberwocky floats the air, then charges his demonic energy to unleash a massive waves of demonic energy which radiates circular waves of dark color energy which reach all over the area of 50 meter AoE. Inflicting massive damage and spiral knocks the enemies up the the air for a while (Instant kill weak enemies upon landing a hit). Hold the button to make her Musou Attack length longer up to 7 seconds before unleashing Anguish Storm with massive explosion which spiral knocks the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by Doomsday Onslaught. K.Oed enemies from Doomsday Onslaught explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Jabberwocky is Level 50. Burst Attack (Endless Despair) (Darkest Burst required and instead of Doomsday Onslaught): Jabberwocky charges his demonic energy then thrusts scythe forward. As his Burst Attack starts, he does quick broad strikes multiple times in a row. as continuing his Burst Attack, he will start slashing at one side, dragging the closest enemy while surrounded by a menacing aura, and flinging them into the air in time for an upward skewer attack, then followed by a multiple Armageddon's Rage slashes. On the final blow and the Burst Attack is over, Ends the assault by mercilessly stabbing weapon into the target before causing them to fly away via Doomsday Onslaught explosion with inflicts instant kill to mid bosses and weak enemies and heavy damage per hit for stronger bosses and spiral knocks the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by the Burst Attack. K.Oed enemies from Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Jabberwocky is Level 50. Special Features He uses Darkest Burst instead of normal Burst Mode. Darkest Burst: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack, also gain Hyper Armor. Darkest Burst last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Jabberwocky is fast, powerful, and mixes his attacks with projectile magic. His attacks have great reach, massive damage, and decent range which makes him a last boss type. His normal attack string gives him a small window of invincibility but can also be hard to manage. Overall, his attack strings are akin to a boss-type. The most effective way to play Jabberwocky is to use his charge and aerial charge attacks to facilitate his C1-2 to C6-6. His normal jumping combo attack is fast with decent coverage that can launch his opponents and pull of a air combo. His jumping charge is slow but deals decent damage and good for going into crowds. Jabberwocky's charge move are particularly effective and reliable; it is fast, relatively easy to execute creates an explosion good for crowd control. Variations can be used with his dark elemental attacks to crumple the opponent before spamming this move, and using his jumping normal attack/air combos to gain an dark element bonus. Jabberwocky's element of choice is simple. Since he can't use his scythe for elemental attacks, Range is a bad choice. Most of his elements are those that adds more offensive power to his C1-1 such as Bolt and Slay. Flash can be used to enhance his other moves, but C1-1 already breaks guard, and Jabberwocky has tons of attacks that can bypass blocking. Fire isn't too useful since Jabberwocky can already burn the enemy with jumping attack/air combos. Drain and Absorb are pretty useful, since C1-1 is a spammable elemental move which turns Jabberwocky into a sturdy character. He also has nearly no strengths and weaknesses and above average stats like Liddell even he gets max level, well geared or weapons equipped with high attack power (or have multiple offensive attributes). He also has very high health rating, which allows him to survive more hits from the enemy attacks than the other characters. In terms of his Highest HP rating, Jabberwocky is the toughest character in the game (which par than Liddell) with starting 10,000 HP or higher, which allows her to survive more attacks than other characters especially in any stages on Chaos difficulty. As he gets Level 100 without armors and accessories equipped with increasing HP rating bonuses, his minimal HP is 100,000 (100,000,000+ HP with armors and accessories equipped with increasing HP rating bonuses). Weapons Unlock requirements Unlocked by unlock all characters besides Jabberwocky. Trivial Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Unlockable Characters